White Tip
}} White Tip is a female Velociraptor, and the central character in the first episode of Dinosaur Planet, . Her pack was killed before the beginning of the episode, leaving her to fend for herself, until she found a new pack, led by Broken Hand. He was defeated and banished by Blue Brow, who became the new leader of the pack. White Tip mated with Blue Brow in the future, and laid eggs and raised her own offspring as well later on. History She was first seen trekking through the desert after losing her pack. One day coming across a trio of Prenocephale, whom she's familiar with, she decides to stalk them, taking advantage of their habit of splitting up to feed, but the pachycephalosaurs ultimately best her and drive her off. She then tried to eat a lizard, who fled into a tangle of a shrub, but then hears a strange sound. Fallowing it, she discovers Oviraptor in the middle of winning love, which she took enjoyment in watching until the losing male Oviraptor took his rage on her, prompting her to vacate the premises. Another day, she again tries to eat a lizard, and during one lunge, she trips and fell into a Protoceratops nest, enraging the bull into chasing her all the way into another Protoceratops' '' domain. Though caught in between the resident and her pursuer, she was ultimately ignored, and she gets out of the way, but stays to watch the outcome. Turns out, the bull who chased her had no interest in fighting the other ''Protoceratops, but gets beaten up regardless, to the point of bleeding. When the bull got to leave, White Tip fallowed and puts him out of his misery. She was still eating when Broken Hand and his pack found her and they promptly stole the carcass. Initially White Tip was about to leave, but considered joining them, which would be risky. Later, after the pack were full, she approaches them, and Broken Hand's subordinate Blue Brow displays interest her, rubbing against her like a house-cat to see her capability. However Broken-Hand, upon seeing this becomes outraged at Blue Brow for not consulting him and they brawl over her. Though Broken-Hand won, he too considered recruiting White Tip and inspects her, but Blue Brow continues to challenge him and they again fight, only this time Blue Brow wins and has White Tip join the pack while Broken-Hand is kicked out. During her first hunt with her new pack, they come across some Protoceratops, and while the two other female raptors create a diversion, Blue Brow leads White Tip behind them to snack on their eggs. They both devour a few until one of the Protoceratops catches them, prompting White Tip to take two eggs (one in her mouth, one in her hands) to go. Afterward, they find a spot to eat in peace, but due to being the rookie, White Tip was picked on by the two females to give her catch, and Blue Brow refused to share his. Later on, she at some point mated with Blue Brow and begins to construct a nest sheltered in a bush, though her work irritated one of the females who had also claimed the spot. White Tip though promptly kicks the female out, and later lays five eggs. She was invited to hunt, but refused as she didn't wanna leave her eggs. The pack sadly, failed to acquire anything to eat, and for the night she is stuck hungry. She spies a Deltatheridium in a nearby shrub and tried to hunt it, only to abort when hearing something going on at her nest. To her horror, she finds Broken-Hand cannibalizing on her eggs just to fill his own stomach, and chases him off, then inspects the damage where she finds Broken-Hand had already claimed two out of five eggs before she intervened, causing her to howl through the night in grief. The next morning, her remaining eggs hatch, and White Tip goes off to get food for them. They target the nests of Oviraptor and while the two females distract, White Tip herself catches a baby Oviraptor and delivers it to her young. On another day, they go hunting again, coming across Broken-Hand trying to kill a Prenocephale, and simply leave him, and later finding Broken-Hand dead. They result to hunting the Protoceratops again, only this time aiming for the adults. Like before the two females create a diversion while Blue Brow and White Tip circle around. White Tip made the first move: jumping on one Protoceratops, but eventually gets shaken off, then watches Blue Brow get into a brawl with another Protoceratops with the two females gathered beside them, but a landslide suddenly shows up and buries all four right in front of her. Shocked, White Tip walks toward where she could slightly see Blue Brow and the Protoceratops in the sand, and despite the occasional twitches coming from the sand, she accepts that her new pack was dead. Flying solo all over again, White Tip returns to her babies, intent on raising them into a new pack, and they were last seen marching across the desert in the sunset. Trivia *Unlike many other female Velociraptor, who have more gray-colored feathers, White Tip's are white. Gallery White Tip defending.png|White Tip defending her kill Category:Dinosaur Planet characters Category:Female characters Category:Mothers Category:Main characters Category:Raptor characters Category:Pack Leaders